When Star Wars Meets Earth
by BTSpeakers
Summary: Through a mishap, Vader and his son is stuck in the solar system. Our solar system. Previously thought to be uninhabited, Darth Vader and Luke find out just how much people on Earth know about them... Dark Luke, AU (Maybe Mara Jade x Luke) Rated T


Hey guys! Its been some months since I've written something to put on Fanfiction, but here is a brand new story on Star Wars! I hope you enjoy this story, please review if you like (or dislike)!

As usual, I don't own Star Wars or any character in it, OC's are mine though!

On to the story!

—0—0—0—0—

Chapter 1 : Earth Bound

"Luke, did you disassemble your lightsaber as promised?" Vader inquired the young apprentice.

"And why would I do that?" Luke looked up from a novel he picked up in the _Executor's_ library. Vader scowled behind his mask. If he had an apprentice that wasn't his son, he would have taught him some disciple the Vader way, as in grabbing him and making him flail around in the air. But it was his son, so he had to deal with it accordingly.

"You said you would clean it after you were accidentally tripped into the mud pit on the last mission." Luke sighed, muttering under his breath about how he was actually pushed into the pit, and stalked off to the workshop. Vader shook his head, he wondered what kind of stress free life he could have without his son. But without his son, he didn't know what would happen to him, as he was an essential part of his life now. Vader was deep in thought when someone spoke up behind him.

"Lord Vader, we are ready to enter hyperspace now, shall we start?" Vader nodded.

"The ship will enter hyperspace after I get to the bridge. Hopefully none you incompetent fools got things wrong this time, Admiral."

"Don't worry, my Lord, we have checked again and again for everything."

"Very well." He turned and headed towards the bridge with the Admiral trailing behind him.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0

The jump was as expected, without trouble, as Admiral Ozzel had promised. It was the location in which the _Executor_ that enraged Vader.

"Admiral! How is it even possible you can mess up a hyperspace jump to Coruscant? A half witted Gungan could have done it?" He paced up and down the bridge angrily, lightsaber in hand. Although un-ignited, most of the crew ducked their heads and continued their work. Vader started talking louder and louder.

"So you've managed to get us into this random system of uninhabited planets that no one ever found before. Congratulations on that Admiral, your a great explorer. But this is not some exploration vessel, it is a Super Star Destroyer! Is there anything else that can go wrong?" Vader watched as the Admiral bowed down on the floor, tears about to burst out.

"My most great Lord Vader, there is two slight problems only." Vader almost growled, but clipped his lightsaber back on his belt, as there was only two slight problems.

"And what is it?"

"The hyperdrive is slightly… broken. The comm unit was destroyed mysteriously during the jump." Vader slammed down on the ground with the Force, cracking the tiling. He then wrapped his mechanical hand around the Admiral's neck.

"Care to repeat what you just said?" The Admiral tear-glistened face disgusted Vader as he crushed the man's windpipe and threw him to the side. After what seemed like eternity, someone spoke up.

"My Lord, there is also good news. Lifeform and technology scans indicate some sort of intelligent beings on the third planet from the central star. We are already approaching it. The estimated travel time is five standard days on eighty percent speed, as we don't want to damage the hyperdrive thrusters." Vader nodded though simmering under the mask. Five standard days until he could find a new hyperdrive unit, though he doubted if this planet could provide a hyperdrive unit for a Super Star Destroyer. He would just have to force the biggest ship builders on the planet to manufacture one for him if necessary.

"Thank you, Admiral Piett. Is there anything else?" Piett blanched as he was just instantly promoted because Admiral Ozzel, well technically, ex-Admiral Ozzel, had died.

"Yes, my Lord. If we could find a subspace transceiver on the planet, we can contact the nearest fleets, as I am sure there is one within 100 light years to have a transport craft transport a new unit here, and we could attempt to fix it on this planet."

"That is a good idea Admiral, see to it when we get there, meanwhile, ready some scout TIEs to do a more detailed scan of the planet."

"Yes, my Lord." He scurried off to give commands to the other members on the bridge. Vader stalked out of the bridge, heading towards his meditation chamber. He would require much meditation before he could calm himself.

0—0— Meanwhile…..0—0—0

Having a million dollar probe lost in space wasn't in Davis's list of fun things to deal with. It was at 2100 when a data collector suddenly ran up to him and told him that they had just lost contact completely with the New Horizons craft. Then a hour later, a senior engineer came up and told him that they couldn't establish contact, even with manual override, so the chances of it destroyed in space was very likely. Davis's shook his head and clenched his fist.

"Tell me if we still haven't made contact in four hours. If not, get ready to download data tomorrow when the scan info and photos arrive. I'm going to report this incident to the Mission Director."

0—0—0—0-4 days later-0—0—0—0

"Yo Sean!" Adam walked in his friend's house, flopping on the huge couch bed.

"I'm here! Check out this out." Sean walked out of the bathroom, decked out in a blue-gray jumpsuit, green armor, and a battle-scared helmet.

"Whoa," Adam sat up, "that's the most freakin realistic Boba Fett armor I've seen in my life! Where did you get hooked up with that stuff?" Sean laughed.

"Trade secret. I wouldn't want to disintegrate the person." He went to the kitchen table and picked up a half metal carbine rifle.

"No way dude, I swear, even if Star Wars people came to Earth they would think you were the real deal."

"You have no idea how much more little details this thing has man, its gonna be so awesome when we go to the con." Adam looked at his watch.

"Crap dude! We gotta drive now or we'll never make it to the opening ceremony!" Boba Fett and Han Solo ran out of the door for the car.

—Later—

"Welcome to the 20th Space-Con! Today, you will be able to visit fan booths of Star Wars, Star Trek, and more!" Loud cheers filled the outside of the convention center. "For now, please take a look at our welcoming video!" The voices died down and became small whispers. Spacecraft of all movies zoomed across the screens and a voice telling the people about the con. Adam poked his friend with his blaster.

"Dude, Sean, what area do you want to visit first? Fan booths? Costume show? Or…"

"Shhhhhh! Listen!" Adam looked at his friend weirdly. The video was almost the same every year, why would he want him to watch it?

"I'm sorry for cutting the video short folks, but this live news might be very interesting to some of you." The MC put up a video and play.

"Breaking news. Amateur star watchers have notified us of strange sightings in the night sky yesterday." A blurry photo craft was pulled up. "They claim it is a TIE scout from the Star Wars movie series. We cannot confirm it and think of it as an asteroid, but here is a video that they have uploaded to us." Adam would never forget the distinctive sound of the twin ion engines.

—-

Sorry if there wasn't much of anything, on things to set up the stage! Thanks for reading this! Please review so I can see how this story seems to you!

Chapters will come randomly for now sorry :P

For the Harry Potter fans, I have another fanfic that I might continue soon!


End file.
